


Not Letting You Go

by Latishiante1001



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: (kind of), Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Amused Gandalf, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Balin Is So Done, Balin Is So Done With Dwalin, Bardlings - Freeform, Blood and Injury, Concerned Bard, Dain Just Takes A Chill Pill And A Breath, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gandalf Knows All, Gandalf Ships It, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Or Just Bilbo Being Bilbo, Reckless Legolas, Romantic Fluff, Sassy Bilbo Baggins, Sassy Gandalf, Soulmate AU, Thorin And Thranduil Are Stubborn Fools In Love, Thranduil Loves Tauriel Like A Daughter (pass it on), Thranduil Not Being An Asshole, Thranduil Really Is A Good Dad And King, Tired Legolas, these tags are a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latishiante1001/pseuds/Latishiante1001
Summary: Soulmate AU where after meeting your soulmate, your lives are linked/Soulmate AU where the closer you are to finding out who your soulmate is, the easier it is to talk to them telepathically.Thorin is wounded badly at the end of BotFA and Thranduil had always secretly known who his soulmate was, and he wouldn’t, couldn’t, lose another loved one.





	Not Letting You Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [santino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/santino/gifts).



> A/N: I don’t know where this came from but... I made it. And I honestly love this so much. There could be a sequel, maybe more because I want to go farther into this. I really hope all of you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> **Translations:**
> 
> Amrâlimê - My Love
> 
> Meleth nîn - My Love
> 
> ^^ Translations are at the bottom as well!
> 
> **Key:**
> 
> _These sentences are messages sent telepathically when said alone. (Italicized)_
> 
> **_These sentences are messages received telepathically when alone. (Italicized and Bolded)_ **

“Ah!” Thranduil cried out, doubling over as a terrible pain originates from his abdomen, one hand flying to the area to put pressure. But there was no wound or blood.

  
Not on  _ him _ anyway.   
  
As soon as he realizes what was occurring, Thranduil’s blood ran cold and he immediately took off, following his instincts towards his soulmate. As he was running, he focused on the fading link to his soulmate.   
  
_ Don’t die. I can’t lose you too. Hold on for me. _

 

* * *

 

 

**_Don’t die. I can’t lose you too. Hold on for me._ **   
  
Thorin gasps at the words in his head, relaxing at the beautiful voice. He coughs once before he starts fighting like hell to stay alive, curling his hands into fists and gritting his teeth. He thinks about sending a message, an affirmative, that he was fighting but he decided it would be better to save his energy.    
  
“...not going anywhere, Thorin, you’re going to live,” Bilbo tells him, inspecting the wound and putting pressure on it.    
  
“I would take back my words and my deeds at the gate. You did what only a true friend would do. Forgive me. I was too blind to see. I am so sorry that I have led you into such peril,” Thorin tells Bilbo, gasping for breath between every few words before he starts choking on his own breath from pain.   
  
He squeezes his eyes shut, grimacing from the pain and the fear that he might not be able to hold on for his soulmate to get to him. At least to see him once more before he dies.

 

* * *

 

 

_ You will  _ not _ die now! I am not ready to die which means you can’t die either! You can feel me, our link, I know you can. Hold onto me, Thorin Oakenshield. Hold on to us. _   
  
Thranduil feels his chest seize up more and more as he runs but he keeps going, going as far as quickening his pace. Quickening his pace seemed almost impossible as he was already pretty much a blur as he ran past to the people he passed. Everyone he passed looked on as he ran past them, their faces giving a confused expression at the urgency of the Elvenking.   
  
“What do you think has him in such a hurry,” a bystander asked, staring off in the direction the elf went.   
  
“For him to be runnin’ that fast, it’d have to be his soulmate. Or his son,” Bard answered before he took off after Thranduil. Thranduil was his friend and he wanted to make sure he was alright, as well as whomever it was that may have been hurt.   
  
Unbeknownst to him, his children also chased after him as well.   


 

* * *

 

“...far more than any Baggins deserves,” Bilbo tells Thorin, smiling softly, and sadly, at him. Thorin gives a small smile back, tears coming to his eyes as he feels it getting harder and harder to breathe.

  
**_You will_ ** **not** **_die now! I am not ready to die which means you can’t die either! You can feel me, our link, I know you can. Hold onto me, Thorin Oakenshield. Hold on to us._ **   
  
Despite the words in his head, Thorin decided to at least say goodbye to at least one of the... probably quite a few of people, he had severely wronged.    
  
“Farewell, Master Burglar. Go back to your books and your armchair. Plant your trees, watch them grow. If more people valued home above gold, this world would be a merrier place,” Thorin tells Bilbo, choking back tears as his eyes start to darken. Thorin grits his teeth and focuses all of his attention on the link between himself and his soulmate.   
  
_ Thranduil... I can’t... I’m sorry for- for everything, my love... _   


 

* * *

 

**_Thranduil... I can’t... I’m sorry for- for everything, my love..._ **   
  
“No... No, no, no. No!” Thranduil runs faster despite his body aching; from his long run and the quickly diminishing link between the two kings.   
  
_ You will hold on, Thorin! You will wait until I get there! Please! Just- Just hold on! _   
  
Thranduil jumps off the edge of the land and onto the frozen river before getting to Thorin, grabbing his hand. Thorin’s head turns toward Thranduil, smiling a little before letting out a sigh, a breath of relief at seeing Thranduil one last time. One last time before his chest falls, and doesn’t rise again.   
  
A deep pain hits Thranduil in the chest and he cries out with the pain, tears falling down his face. Despite the pain and the weakening of the light in him, he gathers the remaining power, closes his eyes, and starts whispering elvish phrases. Gripping Thorin’s hand with one hand, the other on top of the wound in Thorin’s abdomen, he continues whispering the phrases for a minute... two minutes...   
  
Right before he feels the last bit of his light fade away, he hears a gasp and knows it’s Thorin as he feels his chest rise. Opening his eyes, panting from the use of so much of his power after so long, Thranduil looks down and meets beautiful blue-green eyes with his own icy blue. The sight makes new tears fall down his face, these from happiness and relief. Thranduil wraps his arms around the dwarven king and pulls him to his chest, burying his face in the thick, black hair.   
  
“Now that I’ve got you, I’m never letting you go again,” Thranduil murmurs into Thorin’s hair, quiet enough for only Thorin to hear. “Do you understand me?”   
  
Thorin sighs and finally wraps his arms around the elf, holding him tightly. “I do, amrâlimê. I’m so sorry. Sorry for everything,” Thorin replies, feeling the tears in his eyes finally fall.    
  
Thorin’s heart falls as Thranduil pulls back some but it stops completely when the elf places a hand on his face before kissing him deeply. After a few moments, Thranduil pulls back and says, “I know, and I am too.”   
  
Thorin smiles happily before he kisses Thranduil this time, cradling the elf’s face with his hands, the kiss lasting longer than the one before. Long enough for a certain hobbit to make it known as he clears his throat, smiling at them shyly when the pull away to look at him.   
  
“Firstly, I knew it and Gloin owes me twenty coin. Secondly, the two of you are way too adorable together. Thirdly, you two have a bit of an audience so I wouldn’t start making out just yet...” Bilbo tells them, smiling softly and nodding behind them.   
  
When Thorin and Thranduil turn around, they start blushing as they realize they  _ do _ have an audience. Behind them was Bard, his children, the Company, Legolas who was leaning on Tauriel and looking exhausted, her arm around his waist to hold him up, and one that Thorin didn’t expect to see.    
  
“Fíli! You’re alive?!” Thorin got up, wincing as he walked quickly to his eldest nephew before engulfing him into his arms. “How? How are you alive? You couldn’t have survived your injuries...”   
  
“He’s alive the same way I’m alive,” Kíli answers, stepping forward towards his uncle. Thranduil stood up and walked towards his son, going around Kíli, respectively. “I was stabbed, much like Fíli and you, Uncle, and I almost died. But then,” he turned around and motioned towards the elf prince who looked like he was going to collapse any second, “Prince Legolas saved Fíli and myself just in time.”   
  
Thorin looked up at Legolas, his eyes wide as he stared at the elf for a few moments. “You saved them? Both of them?”   
  
Legolas gave a small smile and nodded, “Yes.”   
  
“They did not deserve to die so young and leave their loved ones. And... I wanted to make up for the wrongs I have done against your company, King Thorin. I apologize for everyth-“ Legolas explains before being cut off by Thorin. Thranduil smiles at his son, unnoticed, happy at how his son has grown and what he had done.   
  
“Stop. Your apology is accepted and I am in debt to you for saving my nephews.”   
  
“It is all I could do for you saving my life when your company was fleeing in the barrels,” Legolas says, watching as Thorin becomes confused. “Tauriel told me what you did. That orc would have killed me if it wouldn’t have been for your actions, King Thorin. Thank you,” Legolas explains, bowing his head. Thranduil’s head snaps down to look at Thorin, a gasp escaping his lips.   
  
“You... You saved him?”   
  
“Yes, of course,” Thorin answers. He expects to be asked why he did such a thing when that same elf had threatened to kill him a few hours prior to him saving his life but the question never comes.    
  
Instead, an odd silence comes before Thranduil rushes forward and kneels to bring Thorin into his arms, holding him tightly. Thorin smiles and hugs the elf back just as tight.   
  
“Thank you, meleth nîn. Thank you,” Thranduil tells him, pulling back to look Thorin in the eye.   
  
“Eh, it was no big deal,” Thorin teases, laughing as Thranduil just smacks him upside the head, rolling his eyes as he stands up to walk away, muttering something about ‘ugh, dwarves.’   
  
The group of dwarves, men, elves, and hobbit laugh at the the most unlikely pair who just happen to be soulmates.    
  
Bilbo stands up and walks towards the company, holding his hand out. “Pay up, Gloin.”   
  
Gloin sputters before grumbling as he grabs his little pouch of coins. “Really, Bilbo? That’s what comes to your mind right now?”   
  
“Yes, yes it is. Now, gimme.”   
  
Gloin grumbles some more as he gets the money he owes out and places it in Bilbo’s hand.   
  
Bard is the one to ask, “What did the two of you bet on?”   
  
“I bet that Thranduil and Thorin were soulmates while Gloin didn’t believe me,” Bilbo answered, smirking as he put the coins in one of his pocket. The group laughs again at the unexpectedness of this hobbit.   
  
“How  _ did _ you know anyway?” Thranduil looked at Bilbo, tilting his head slightly in curiosity.   
  
“He’s Bilbo Baggins, that’s how. He’s a very clever Hobbit, King Thranduil. You’ll learn not to underestimate him or someone else will be escaping from your dungeons,” Balin answers for Bilbo, smirking at the end.   
  
All it takes his one look at Thranduil’s glare at the white-haired dwarf for the group to start laughing again, Legolas and Tauriel included. While it takes a minute, Thranduil ends up smiling along with them.   
  
“Nah, I think that one was a one-time thing. Unless you imprison someone else who shouldn’t be imprisoned...” Bilbo says, eyeing Thranduil.   
  
“Alright, alright, I know I was wrong and I apologize. I shouldn’t have done what I did,” Thranduil admits genuinely, looking at everyone.   
  
“Apology accepted,” is Thorin’s reply, everyone nodding in agreement, though it took a few extra moments for a few stubborn dwarves to nod. A silence falls over the group as they just try to take in the fact that they were all alive.   
  
Tilda is the one to break the silence by tugging on Bard’s jacket and when he looks down at her, asks, “Da... What now?”   
  
“Well... We check on our people and then...” Bard starts before Thorin finishes with, “Then, together, we rebuild and become stronger than ever.”   
  
“You will still need to rest though, Thorin. I saved your life, and your body, but you still went through becoming extremely close to death. This goes for the princes as well,” Thranduil says to Thorin before turning a gaze that only a father could give towards his son. “And my own reckless prince.”   
  
“Hey! I saved their lives!” Legolas rebuked in a slightly whiny way that children did when faced with The Dad Look™.   
  
“Yes, you did. You saved  _ their _ lives, both of them. It’s hard enough with saving just one person, let alone two,” Thranduil tells his son, walking over to him. He looks at him for a moment before speaking quietly, “You could have died, ion nîn. Or lost so much of your light that you couldn’t have come back from it. I  _ can’t _ lose you, ‘las.”   
  
“I know, Ada. But I knew that I could do it,” Legolas tells him, looking remorseful before smiling at his father. “I’ve always shone brighter than others.”   
  
Thranduil huffs a laugh before he moves forward, hugging Legolas tight to him. Legolas startles for a split second, hugging his father back just as tight as tears pool in his eyes, a couple falling. It had been  _ so long _ since his father had been this...  _ warm _ towards  _ anyone, _ including his own son.    
  
The group that was there smiled as the father and son hugged, happy that they were together again. Bard took Bain and Sigrid into his arms, Tilda hugging all three of them with her arms.    
  
They would have probably stood there a lot longer if a call for Thorin had not happened. The group looked up and saw Dain, smiling at all of them. Well, the dwarves anyway.   
  
“Glad to see you’re alright, cousins!”    
  
“We are glad to see that you are alive as well, Dain,” Thorin calls back, watching as Dain makes his way down to them. “Oh... This might not go down well.”   
  
Thranduil snorts, “You think?”   
  
The group chuckles, concealing their humor as Dain nears them. Dwalin and Balin go as far to move towards Dain to put themselves between Thorin and Thranduil. Not that they think that Dain would try anything if he knew what was good for him but they did it anyway just in case.   
  
The silence was deafening before Dain spoke, “Ahh... There’s something going on that you think I won’t like, isn’t there?”   
  
Bofur snickers, tilting his head to the side as he muttered, “You could say that.” His comment got him a smack to the arm by Gloin.   
  
“Alright, out with it,” Dain tells them, looking at Thorin in particular with a slight squint of his eyes.   
  
“Uhh... Good news is, I have found my soulmate,” Thorin begins, bracing himself for the yelling that is to come after telling the ‘bad news’. “And, um, the ‘bad news’ is, uh, that, you know...”   
  
Thranduil sighs and steps forwards before telling Dain, “I’m his soulmate.”   
  
Thorin winces and the entire group waits for either some shouting or to catch Dain from him fainting. This goes on for a full minute, then two before Dain takes a deep breath.   
  
“You all are probably waiting for me to shout or attack or faint but... None of that is going to happen,” Dain tells them, surprisingly, and dangerously, calm.   
  
Dwalin’s eyes widen as he looks at Dain, “You’re not?! But- But you’re Dain!”   
  
“Nice one, brother. That’s probably not helping,” Balin sighs, rolling his eyes.   
  
“No, it didn’t. And I’m not going to shout or do any of those sorts of things, even though I am fighting with every bit of myself not to, because... No one  _ chooses _ their soulmate; they’re supposed to be together for a reason. And if Thorin and the pointy-eared princess over there,” Thranduil rolls his eyes at that comment, “are soulmates... Then that reason better be a damned good one. But you,” Dain points at Thranduil, walking closer to him until he had to bend his neck pretty far to look Thranduil in the eye, “Better not hurt him in  _ any _ way or you will have the entire dwarven race after you and there’s no place that you can hide. Do we understand each other?”   
  
“Completely understood, Lord Dain,” Thranduil agrees, nodding as he was actually concerned about Dain’s threat.   
  
“Good, good,” Dain smiles, more like grimaces, as he steps away and looks at Thorin. He stares at him before moving forward to hug Thorin, grinning as he pats him on the back. “You did it, my boy! You bloody did it! You claimed your mountain back!”   
  
Thorin laughs, hugging Dain back as he grins just as big. The rest of the dwarves crowd around the two, laughing and hugging each other in gladness. The Men and Elves that were there grinned and laughed with them, hugging the ones they loved and cared about.    
  
In the midst of all the happiness, Thranduil asks Legolas if he could stand, which he could. Looking at Tauriel, Thranduil caught eyes with her and took her off to the side to talk.   
  
“My lord,” Tauriel bows her head in respect, completely professional.   
  
“Not when it’s just us anymore, Tauriel. There was a time when we were practically family, and... I’ve pretty much ruined it with my anger and coldness. I had no right to hurt you in that way and be so very cold to you. You did not deserve that just as I don’t deserve your forgiveness and-“ Thranduil tells her, a sad look coming into his face.   
  
“No, my l- Thranduil. I couldn’t imagine what it was like to lose your wife and you did all you could to just  _ stay alive. _ To continue ruling your people. Yes, you have made flaws during that time and, yes, you had no right to do what you did to me, or anyone, but... I know that you will be able to make it right and be a much better king for it,” Tauriel tells him, looking at him closely. Taking a risk, she takes one of his hands into hers before continuing, “I do forgive you, Thranduil. I was angry and upset for the longest time, mainly in recent events but I’m not anymore, I promise you. And...”   
  
“And...,” Thranduil prompts, smiling softly at how responsible and  _ good _ of a person Tauriel has become.   
  
“And... If I am not overstepping, I would like it to possibly go back to the way it was. Us, being practically family. You helped through the darkest times and, I don’t want to completely lose that,” Tauriel tells him, trying desperately not to look down. Though she does exactly that after Thranduil just looked at her with an unreadable expression on his face. “I apologize, my lord. I shouldn’t ha- Oh!”   
  
Thranduil pulled Tauriel into a hug, holding her tightly before kissing the top of her head like he did so many times, so many years ago. It takes a moment before he feels Tauriel smile into his shoulder and hug him back. “Of course we can go back to the way it was. Especially since you are welcome anytime you come back to the kingdom.”   
  
Tauriel gasps and pulls back as she looks at Thranduil in shock. “What? I am not banished anymore?”   
  
“I will take care of that as soon as I get back to the ‘wood. I couldn’t possibly banish the daughter that I never had but always wanted,” Thranduil tells her, smiling softly.   
  
Tauriel grins and hugs Thranduil tightly in relief and appreciation and  _ love. _ Thranduil chuckles, holding Tauriel just as tight before she pulls back again with a confused expression on her face.   
  
“Wait... You said I was not banished anymore, yes,” Tauriel asks, watching as Thranduil nodded in agreement. “You said I was welcome anytime I came back to the kingdom. Wouldn’t I be staying in the kingdom then?”   
  
“If you would like, yes. But I do not see any reason for you to stay away from your soulmate unless you had to,” Thranduil tells her, smiling smugly. Tauriel sputtered as she tried to ask what he was talking about but Thranduil continued before she could get actual, comprehensive words. “Wait, stop before you hurt yourself. I am not blind, Tauriel. I can tell that the younger prince of Erebor is your soulmate. You two seem to make a good pair, despite his race,” Thranduil teases, smirking. “You deserve happiness, Tauriel. And he is someone who will bring you complete and utter happiness. When the two of you decide to become betrothed, you already have my approval and Thorin’s. He may be stubborn but he wouldn’t deny his youngest nephew and his savior happiness.”   
  
Tauriel looks at him in shock and excitement, her mouth open wide before she, did the second time, wraps her arms around Thranduil, laughing happily, thanking him over and over again. Thranduil laughs with her as even he could not be unaffected by her happiness.   
  
Tauriel looks up at him, smiling as she says, “You deserve happiness too, Thranduil. And I know that you will find it with Thorin.”   
  
“Thank you, Tauriel. Now, I think it would be best if we go back before they realize we’re gone,” Thranduil tells her, smiling back.   
  
“I agree,” Tauriel says but stops both of them from walking off first. “Wait a minute. What... What about Legolas? I was never interested in him that way but I know that he was and I don’t want to hurt him.”   
  
“I do not believe he really was interested in you romantically. I think he thought he was when he really just wanted his soulmate. And he might’ve thought you were that person because of how close you were and how similar you are to each other,” Thranduil explains, looking over at his son who was smiling at the craziness of excited dwarves. “He will be okay, Tauriel. Trust me.”   
  
“Always have and always will. Now, let’s go back over there,” Tauriel tells him and starts off towards the happy group with Thranduil in tow. She manages to get to Kíli and kisses him on top of the head.   
  
Thranduil’s attention is drawn from the scene as Gandalf walks up next to him though he manages to hear Dain’s complaint of “You too, laddie?!”   
  
“It’s about time you and Thorin realized the bond between the two of you,” Gandalf tells him, looking at the group of dwarves.   
  
“Of all the things that you could’ve said at this moment, that was not one of the ones I thought you would have said,” Thranduil admits, looking at the gray wizard.   
  
“What did you think I would have said,” Gandalf inquires, finally meeting Thranduil’s eyes.   
  
“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe ‘It’s good to see you happier and less cold.’ Or ‘You did the right thing.’”   
  
“Yes, well... We’ve known each other a long time, King Thranduil. I’m disappointed that you think that I wouldn’t say that I’ve known and been waiting for you and Thorin to get together. I  _ am  _ Gandalf,” Gandalf replies, chuckling at himself.   
  
Thranduil laughs along with him, “I should have known better, yes? You really aren’t the person to be that formal unless you had to be,” Thranduil tells the wizard, laughing harder at Gandalf’s reaction to that, which was such an amazingly  _ Gandalf _ stare. It takes him a moment to sober up before he looks at Gandalf seriously. “Now, Mithrandir, I said quite a few things awhi-“   
  
“What on earth are you talking about? I didn’t hear a thing,” Gandalf interrupts, giving a side eye and lopsided smile to Thranduil. He really smiles and starts laughing after he tells Thranduil that “all of that Dorwinion wine is going to your head, you’re hearing things now.”   
  
Thranduil rolls his eyes but still smiles at the kindness of Gandalf, “Oh hush. You’re the one that’s always smoking out of that pipe.”   
  
“Well smoking out of a pipe doesn’t give us hangovers the next day, now do they, Thranduil?” Bilbo walks up to them, smiling smugly at the Elvenking.   
  
“No, but-“   
  
“Nope. No ‘but’s,” Bibo tells him, shaking his head.   
  
Thranduil chuckles at the brave hobbit, surprised at how calm he was talking to him. “You are an odd hobbit, Master Baggins. A brave, courageous, clever, heroic hobbit.”   
  
“Why thank you, King Thranduil,” Bilbo tells the elf, bowing a little in respect.   
  
“You better believe that’s not all that our Master Burglar is. He is every bit of that and more,” Thorin says, walking up behind Bilbo and placing his arm over Bilbo’s shoulders. “He’s saved the Company’s lives more times than you can count.”   
  
“I believe it.” Thranduil nods, looking down on the little hobbit.   
  
“Now, why exactly are we still standing on this frozen river when we could be somewhere warmer than this area,” Gandalf asks the group who had stopped talking and looked at Bilbo with happiness and appreciation.    
  
And with that, that happier than before group of Dwarves, Men, Elves, Wizard, and Hobbit made their way off of the frozen river and towards their people to talk more. Some talked about random things, some about moments they experienced in the battle that had just occurred. And some... Some just enjoyed being with the people they loved and held onto for dear life.

**Author's Note:**

> **Translations:**
> 
> Amrâlimê - My Love
> 
> Meleth nîn - My Love
> 
> ^^ Translations are at the top too!
> 
> **Key:**
> 
> _These sentences are messages sent telepathically when said alone. (Italicized)_
> 
> **_These sentences are messages received telepathically when alone. (Italicized and Bolded)_ **
> 
> A/N: Well, that’s it for this for now. I really hope all of you who read this enjoyed it. Let me know what y’all liked about this fic and maybe some ideas for the future? Also, I realized while editing and posting that Thorin and Thranduil called each other ‘My love’ in both of their languages which I, for one, think is so adorable.


End file.
